finn & jake meet super spyro
by ryan.evans.716970
Summary: while eating breakfast super spyro lands outside finn and jakes treehouse but as a figure first then normak.


**Finn & Jake meet Super Spyro.**

One morning in Ooo, Finn was eating his breakfast until there was a boom from outside, he looked outside but all he saw was purple smoke, when the smoke cleared Finn saw a figure on the ground "whoa what is that" said Finn, and then he got his backpack & sword and went outside. He picked up the figure there was a card with it, Finn read the card on the card it said Super Spyro and his stats were all 100 then SS (Super Spyro) made sounds, then he said "Hey where am I, who are you" then Finn said "Im Finn and this is the Land Of Ooo" SS Said "where?" Finn said "Land Of Ooo" SS said "oh please put me down" "OK" said Finn putting down SS. Then SS started to glow then grew big and as he stopped glowing he growled, "So what are you Super Spyro?" said Finn then SS said "well im part purple dragon part human" then Finn said "wait your part human how?" SS said "well uh im a skylander once a portal master" Finn Said "what's a skylander?" SS said "well there hero's of skylands" "Im a hero too" said Finn SS said "and yesterday the giants returned along with the evil portal master, Kaos K-a-o-s not chaos, Kaos" "whoa" said Finn "yep year after rebuilding the Core Of Light" while projecting the core of light on a screen in front of him. Later ice king was invading finn and jakes treehouse but only SS was there so he changed element to fire and the ice barely touched him "HAHA fire or heat melts ice im stronger than you said SS. After that ice king left, Finn came back from FP's house Jake returned from lady's house. Finn and jakes eyes went wide seeing ice n snow and SS melting it "Hey guys had ice wizard trouble earlier" Said SS "Ice King" said Finn & jake "BRRRRRRR its cold" said Finn "hold on" Said SS making a big flame from his body "cool" said Jake "wait I thought you were a magic elemental" said Finn "No im a 8 elemental, Magic, Tech, Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Undead & Life" said S-Spyro while changing to his main element, Magic. "Finn I see some small burns on you" said S-Spyro "oh yh forgot to put foil on to hug FP" "I have a permanent/invisible flame shield spell" said S-Spyro "Now you tell me" said Finn "Cast it on me please S-spyro" "OK" Glows and casts spell on Finn "it's done" said S-Spyro "and you want see your future?" Said S-Spyro "you can do that?" said Finn "Well there's two ways. 1, using my projecto screen. 2, my delorean. "Projecto screen" said Jake "OK" said S-Spyro "First how many years ahead?" Asked S-Spyro "2 years ahead ok" Said Finn. "2nd location?" Said S-Spyro "Here" said Finn "3rd who's future?" asked S-Spyro "My and FP's" Said Finn "OK" Said S-Spyro. There was abit of static but cleared and started with Finn & FP & s-spyro on a serprate bed sleeping (Finn & FP on the same bed, S-Spyro different bed) in the tree house, Then Finn woke up not waking FP up but woke S-Spyro then Finn passed a baby room. *back to realaity "WHAAAAT IN 2 YEARS ME & FP HAVE A FAMILY!* Said Finn *back to the future on the projectoscreen* Finn started breakfast for him * FP & S-Spyro but Finn n Jake called him Ryan cause he is part human. Few hours later (midday) Finn was making some Finncakes for later or tomorrow, Till S-Spyro twitched abit then looked outside "KAOS!" went outside and swanned his plane a Boeing 787 Dreamliner with weapons fitted in it, then S-Spyro pressed a button and a runway opened and lifted then pressed a 2nd button "battle mode on" said the computer, then S-Spyro toke off firing lots of his weapons at kaos'es flying castle while dodging the rockets kaos fired 30 minutes later S-Spyro defeated kaos, his flying castle disappeared. Then there was a big bang he looked at the status panel and the left engine was red knowing it took to much damage then went down but hit the ground unharmed. static Appeared, S-Spyro said "Finn she looked like a month preggers so go ahead 9 months 2 years. More static then started with Finn and FP walking with a little baby in a pram walking around the back of the tree house. Then abit of static then it was showing the baby sleeping with FP rocking him "Goodnight Flamo Finn" said FP putting him in the bed for him then static. S-Spyro groaned abit closing the projecto screen getting a headache so he went to rest so did Finn n Jake.

**The End**

There will be more adventure time fanfics… soon


End file.
